


Movie Night

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Porn Watching, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Daddy Kink (Chapter 1), M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teaching Sex (Chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Person A and Person B are watching a random film together and it turns out to be actually a gay porno.~Same plot, two different stories (and different pairings):Chapter 1: DierWinksChapter 2: DeleSon
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and thought I could create a story for DierWinks or DeleSon for it so I decided to write both, especially since people have been asking me for more DeleSon fics so I’m doing this format again although this time both chapters have NO CORRELATION to each other whatsoever.
> 
> They are different stories that just come from the same core.

After they had lunch out together that day, Eric had invited Winksy to spend some time with him at his home since it was their day-off. They had planned to play some games together in Eric’s house since the weather was very bad lately to do anything outside, therefore Eric and Winksy decided to simply hang out together indoors like they sometimes did. 

Winks was a bit excited about it to be honest. He hadn’t spent a day together with anyone in quite some time, and it had been especially a while since he hang out with Dier. He was very glad that Eric invited him over to do something because Harry really appreciates his company, even if they would have to hang out indoors because of the current weather. 

They played videogames for a while; some FIFA and then a bit of Call of Duty until Winksy got tired of losing to Eric in every game. Then they proceeded to have some snacks together while they chatted for some time, before slumping themselves on Eric’s sofa without knowing what to do next. That’s until Eric suggested for them to watch something together on Netflix. 

“I’m tired of Netflix films to be honest.” Winks answered truthfully. 

“Okay uhm, I think I have a few movies here from a friend of mine who never came pick them up, and I never really watched them either.” Eric commented lightly. “Do you want to give it a try? I suppose it’s different than Netflix type of films.” 

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” 

Eric went look for wherever he had put the said movies and came back shortly after with a box and started browsing, trying to look whatever seemed interesting as he didn’t know what they were about either. Winks helped take a look, but it was a bit difficult since in physical media you have to choose the film only by its cover and title, and all of them seemed extremely vague and some didn’t even have a cover. Eric eventually found something that didn’t look too bad, the cover had just a man on it and the title was extremely vague, it was called ‘Hard Times’ or something, but they decided randomly on it since all of the film cases were clueless about what they were about anyway. 

“I think this might be a drama or something, you into that?” Eric asked as he showed it to Winksy. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.” 

Actually, Winksy loves romantic dramas so he really expects that one to be romance, and hopefully not a sad one because he doesn’t want to cry in the end of the film in front of Dier. He set himself back on the comfy sofa as Eric put the disc inside his PS4 before joining Winksy and starting the film. 

The film seemed to be old school in its production type, but Harry didn’t really mind it. The acting was also a bit weird, however the story seemed to be interesting enough to captivate their attention. They weren’t sure where the story was going though, yet Winksy was curious to find out. 

“Hey, he looks a bit like you.” Eric commented as the main character was on screen. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Winks laughed in response, although he did see the small resemblance. 

The character had Winks' same hair and eye colour plus he even had a few freckles on his cheeks, which is why Eric probably linked their appearances together. 

The story kept going a bit aimlessly at first until the character met another guy and became friends with him, and then usual drama things started happening. Winksy thought it was interesting although he wasn’t that used to watching friendship dramas, but this one was quite enticing. Yet, he soon started to realise that this wasn’t a simple friendship drama like he had previously thought. He had his suspicions about the two male characters, but it all became crystal clear to him the moment they started kissing. 

They were surprised that this turned out to be a LGBT+ film, but they didn’t really mind it. Love is love after all and it was very sweet in Harry’s opinion. The two characters looked cute together and quite lovely, and he is sure that Eric thought the same even though they were both silent. 

However, Winks soon started to feel a bit bothered. That kissing scene was seeming to last a bit too long, and things weren’t looking exactly ‘cute’ anymore. The characters were making their way to the bedroom now quite fiercely, touching each other’s body everywhere as they panted and lightly moaned. Alright, that’s a bit embarrassing to watch with Eric but soon the scene would end and it’d all be okay. Winksy seemed to be mistaken as both characters started to remove their clothes as their kissing was actually very obscene now and everything was starting to become more heated and why the hell was the scene still going? 

Winksy widened his eyes the moment they both removed their underwears and their dicks were on full display on camera, and not only that, they were actually hard for real. Okay, maybe they should had researched about the film they picked to watch beforehand. 

This was definitely not a LGBT+ drama film; this was a porno. Harry had no idea what to do upon the realisation, he simply completely stiffened on the couch as his face began flushing red as the scenes kept unfolding. He patiently yet panickily waited for Eric to say something, to say anything about it, either suggest them to stop watching it or make a joke to relieve the tension—Anything at all. However, Eric seemed to be in the same state as Winksy. He was completely silent, seeming to have frozen on his side of the sofa as well. This is awkward. 

The two characters stopped making out to play with each other’s cocks instead, one rubbing the other one out and it was all making Winksy want to die in shame. They should not be watching this anymore, yet no one could bring themselves to say anything about it, as if they were really trying to ignore it. It was like having to watch a sex scene in a film with your family and everyone goes quiet to pretend that it’s not happening, except this was a hundred times worse because this wasn’t a regular film with censor and smaller length of sex scenes, this was literally a porno they were accidentally watching together. Oh no that guy started sucking off that other one now. 

Should he suggest them to stop watching it? But wouldn’t that make it even more awkward? He should just stay silent to avoid any embarrassing conversation. Heck, but watching this together in silence is just as embarrassing. The fact that Eric joked about the main character looking like Winksy earlier made him feel even more ashamed right now. Surely Eric doesn’t still think that he looks like him anymore, right? He can’t possibly think they look similar even during this scene, there’s no way Eric is accidentally associating Harry’s image to that character because of their similarities... right? 

They really should stop watching this. Winks feels like screaming yet he could only do that internally. Being the clumsy idiot that he is, Winksy has been in many embarrassing situations in his life, but this one takes the cake. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Eric, he couldn’t even bring himself to move any muscle anymore. 

Oh no. The character that supposedly looks like Winksy is now starting to get his ass played with by that man. This has to stop. Maybe Eric wasn’t even subconsciously associating Harry to him like he is doing himself, but this is still definitely embarrassing to watch with him. That bottom started to moan very obscenely as he cried out the word ‘daddy’ repeatedly, and it was making Winksy’s face heat up even more. This really could not go any further. 

“W-We should probably watch s-something else.” Winksy finally managed to say after what seemed like forever. 

“U-Uhm, yeah.” 

Yet no one moved. 

“I think the controller is with you.” Eric mentioned awkwardly. 

“O-Oh, yeah! Here.” 

Winksy grabbed the controller and gave it to Eric since he didn’t feel like looking at the screen properly to stop the film. However, somehow, since his movements were shaky and awkward as he refused to look at Eric too, the moment he extended his arm to give the controller to him, Harry accidentally touched his crotch with it. 

Holy shit this couldn’t get any more embarrassing. Winksy widened his eyes in disbelief at his stupid awkward action and chuckled nervously before Eric awkwardly grabbed the controller from his hand that was still on his crotch for some reason. 

It must be Winksy’s imagination. Surely, it has to be. There is no way he had just accidentally felt how there was something hard inside Eric’s pants. No, this can’t be right. Winksy surely must have felt his phone, keys or whatever that may be in his pocket. Harry discreetly glanced over his pants in the corner of his eyes and realised that it didn’t even have pockets. Okay, it must have been his imagination then. At least that was his thought until Eric suddenly spoke. 

“I know I said this earlier but... He looks a bit like you, doesn’t he?” 

_What the fuck._ Winksy felt his entire face heating as he still refused to look at Eric and noticed how he hadn’t turned off the film yet and was still watching it. Winksy couldn’t help but do the same, staring back at the screen and seeing how the one who supposedly looks a bit like him was getting his ass roughly fingered by that other man. 

“...And that other guy kind of has my body type...” 

_What the actual fuck._ Winksy isn’t sure how his face wasn’t exploding from how red he was right now, looking at the screen and observing what Eric was telling him. Shit, he’s right. That guy had quite the stronger build and was much taller compared to the other one, just like Eric and Win—No, those were completely random people who have similar appearance to at least a hundred thousand other men in the planet, why were they associating them to themselves? Most importantly, why was he getting hard? 

That guy was finally starting to put his cock inside the bottom, and Winksy couldn’t avert his eyes for some reason since Eric compared those two to them. The image of Eric putting his cock inside him instead filled his mind for a second and Winksy quickly shoved it away from his brain. Why was he thinking about Eric doing the things that they were watching to him? 

The top started to fuck that guy bareback and went like that for a bit before they switched positions and the bottom was riding him instead as he cried out for his ‘daddy’ again, and Winksy could swear he heard Eric’s breath hitch next to him. 

“But you wouldn’t do those things, right?” Eric asked rhetorically and awkwardly, yet with something intense hidden in his voice. “...Or would you?” 

_Oh my god._ Winksy couldn’t believe his ears, was Eric really asking him that? It all seemed like a surreal dream for a moment as no one dared to look at each other and instead kept watching that shameless thing. The top started to roughly fuck up to the bottom’s ass, drawing obscene moans coming from that guy, and Harry could feel his head starting to spin with the situation. 

“...Maybe you’d let me do those things to you?” 

That’s it, he couldn’t take it anymore. Winksy immediately reached for the controller in Eric’s hand and pressed the button that they should have pressed ages ago, and just like that the TV screen went black. He threw the controller aside still in shock, and no one was looking at each other as an awkward silence reigned between them for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, Winksy. I didn’t mean—” 

Eric didn’t even finish his apology out of surprise for when Winksy suddenly climbed on top of him and sat on his lap. They stared at each other for one mere second, Eric looking at him in astonishment, before Winksy broke their distance and started to fiercely kiss him. Eric immediately answered the kiss with the same fire, starting to roam his hands all over Winksy’s body as his brain picked up on what was happening. He trailed his hands over his upper body and then boldly moved to his lower body, starting to roughly grope his ass wantonly as Winksy let out hot breathless moans to his mouth. 

They broke the fierce kiss and a string of saliva connected their lips together, adding more to the heated mood that revolved around them at that very moment as they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes filled with need. Eric couldn’t keep himself away from Winks’ lips now that he got a taste of them and brought their mouths back together, their tongues attacking each other rapidly and obscenely as Eric began removing Winksy’s shirt. They broke the kiss again in order to remove his shirt completely and Eric started pressing open mouthed kisses all over the new exposed skin instead, trailing his hand over his chest before leaning down to start wetly licking his nipple. 

Harry lightly gasped at the action, holding onto Eric as the latter kept teasing his nipple with his tongue, flicking it over the sensitive bud wetly. Eric moved to his other nipple and did the same before giving it a harsh suck, earning a breathless moan in return from Winksy whose face was already flushed and eyes were getting hazy. The moment Eric leaned away from his chest Winks removed his shirt as well in one swift motion, wanting to see and feel the unveiled beautiful skin, roaming his hands over his chest, shoulders and abs. The desperation coming from both men weren’t from this simple incident, it was the result of years of wanting to do this with each other. 

Eric placed his big hands on Winksy’s small waist, holding him in place before pressing his body down against his own, making the brunet grind their crotches together. Harry happily obeyed Eric’s action and responded by rolling his hips on his crotch, grinding against his clothed hard cock just the way he wanted. Dier allowed Winks to keep humping their crotches together for a moment until he used his grip on his waist to still the man. He resumed kissing Winksy again, a bit less desperate and a bit slower, wanting to cherish this moment the most that he could. Eric started removing Winksy’s pants and underwear, freeing his ass from those fabric and then began groping on those fat beautiful cheeks, loving the feeling of it as Winksy broke the kiss to whimper as the blond’s hands continued roughly groping him. 

Winksy was biting on his lips at the teasing but soon retracted Eric’s hands and moved away from his lap, earning a curious and mildly worried gaze from Eric, as if he thought that Winksy would actually go away now. Instead, Harry finished removing his pants and underwear completely before going back to his lap. As soon as the brunet returned to him, Eric started wetly kissing him and playing with his ass once more, never getting enough of those soft cheeks until he broke the kiss and brought his slender fingers to his own mouth and coated them with saliva. He approached his hand to his ass again and this time Winksy closed his eyes in anticipation, knowing what was going to come next and wanting it more than anything in the world right now. 

Dier teasingly circled his hole with his index finger, observing how Winksy was already biting on his lower lip, his face showing just how much he wanted it. And Eric gave it to him; he guided his finger inside his warm hole, breaching his inner ring of muscles until it was seated deep inside him. He barely gave Winks time to adjust to the intruding feeling and was already inserting a second finger inside, causing him to gasp and whimper at the sudden stretch. Eric started to thrust his fingers inside, working intently and slowly at first, relishing the small whimpers that he drew from Winksy in return. Yet he wanted to draw more of those sounds as he began working his fingers inside him faster and rougher, occasionally scissoring his hole wide for the bigger stretch, prepping him for something even bigger. Winksy’s whimpers had turned into moans, his face contorting in pleasure at the wonderful feeling, holding onto Eric to get a grip on something. The sounds coming from him were much better than those in that porno that they were watching, somehow obscener too, especially since this was only for them to hear. 

He dared to add a third finger to his hungry hole, earning a sharp gasp in response as Winksy started to become louder and his moans desperate, looking at Eric with begging eyes as if he was asking him to carry on to put something else inside him before he comes like this. Dier curled his fingers and gave one last harsh thrust, earning the most beautiful and hottest moan so far from Winksy as he reached his sweet spot. He then removed his fingers and took a good look of how much of a mess Winks already was. 

In fact, he was growing so desperate that the moment Eric tugged his gorgeous fat cock from his pants, Winksy already moved to line it to his wet entrance, not wanting to wait any longer to have it inside him and fill him up. Eric set his grip on his waist again, looking intensely at him as Winksy looked back with same fervour, ready to make it happen. Harry started to slowly sink down on his cock, patiently taking every inch inside his hole with need, feeling his own cock twitch upon the breaching. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung open in a silent moan, the sensation of Eric’s large cock filling him taking over his mind completely. 

His cock was reaching so deep inside him because of the position and it was driving both men mad. Winksy never thought he’d actually ever get the opportunity to have Eric inside him yet there he was taking his cock deep up his ass, and Eric seemed to have the same thought in his mind. If Harry knew before that Eric wanted to fuck him so badly that he even associated porn actors to Winks' image he would have done something ages ago. Eric settled his grip on his waist again and pressed a bit tighter, bringing Winksy back to reality as he grew used to the initial discomfort of being completely filled by his huge dick. 

Eric had his eyes closed momentarily as he took in the feeling of being inside him before he opened them to watch how Winksy started to move on his cock. Winks carefully moved up and then sank back down on his hard member, causing him to moan breathlessly each time since it kept going so deep his hole, and Eric watched intently how the brunet would throw his head back when the feeling was just right. Harry kept taking Eric’s cock like that until he stopped with it deep inside him and rolled his hips instead, drawing a wonderful new sensation to his hole and to Eric’s cock. He couldn’t help but moan louder at the feeling, loving how Eric also moaned deeply at the new friction and how beautifully Winks kept rolling and dancing his hips like that on his lap, the smaller man’s mind clearly filled with too much desperate need to even care about how dirty it looked. 

Yet Eric was growing impatient. Watching Winksy roll his hips obscenely like that and how his face contorted upon the feeling and those precious moans reached his ears, Eric couldn’t help but start losing himself in the process and growing desperate for more himself. He stilled Winksy’s hips in place with his hands on his small curvy waist, and then began thrusting up to his hole with fervour, basically mimicking what they had just watched in that filthy porno. Winksy immediately widened his eyes at the sudden intense feeling and began moaning hotly louder again, holding onto Eric’s shoulder for balance as he let Eric pound up into his ass like that. 

Eric kept going that way mercilessly, basically knocking out the little breath Winksy still had as the latter kept moaning and throwing his head back at the feeling, sometimes even trying to move his hips in time with Eric’s thrusts unconsciously. However, to his surprise, Eric soon stopped his movements, letting him catch his breath for a moment but then flipped them over on the sofa so that Winksy was lying down and Eric was on top of him. 

Winksy immediately spread his legs for Eric and let him settle himself between them and the blond wasted no time in lining his cock to his entrance, this time ready to take full control. Eric barely gave time for Winks to prepare himself and he was already slamming his cock back into his ass, eliciting beautiful gasps from the brunet that soon became hot moans again. Eric’s pace was stronger and faster like this, the position giving him easier access to do as he wanted to Winksy, and the latter was appreciating every single hard thrust his hole received wholeheartedly. Eric deep moans and grunts were getting to Harry’s head, he never thought he’d hear those hot sounds coming from Dier as he fucked him, it was like a dream come true. One of his wettest dreams. 

Eric had been pounding so intently into him for the past several minutes that Winksy had completely forgotten how they got there in the first place. It was all because of a stupid porno that they had mistaken for an actual film. If Winksy wasn’t so lost in pleasure at the moment he would laugh at the unbelievable situation. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention as to how they got there, only as to how Eric was working so well thrusting into his ass instead. He’d sometimes watch Eric’s cock sliding inside his hole, observing it disappear and quickly reappear from his sight as Eric never stopped his movements for a single second, and then Harry would look up at him with desperate eyes, watching the man above him working his cock inside him so well. 

It was all driving him insane. Eric’s movements, the way he rolled his hips to thrust inside him, the sounds he also made lost in pleasure, how he couldn’t take his eyes off Winksy’s face and observed every reaction intently; it was all quickly driving Winks to the edge. And everything about Winksy apparently was driving Eric to the same place. Eric kept watching how Winksy’s eyes would go out of focus for a second, how he rolled his eyes when the thrust was harder and how his eyes would flutter whenever he teasingly reached his sweet spot. 

“Oh my god, Eric! It feels so good!” Winksy moaned breathlessly through his words, his eyes fluttering and rolling as his mind was clearly too lost in pleasure. “O-Oh yeah, daddy! Like that!” 

Eric grunted the loudest at those filthy words that served to spur him on. Winks was so lost in all of it that he started to arch his back off the sofa, spasming and squirming as Eric began aiming his harsh thrusts solely to his prostate, driving him closer to the edge. Eric suddenly took a grasp of Winksy’s hair and stilled his face to fix his gaze on him, forcing Winksy to let him watch every single reaction coming from him intently. Winksy obeyed the action and tried his best not to move around too much, looking back in the direction of Eric even though his eyes were completely hazy and out of focus by now, yet still letting Eric watch the effect he had on him. 

His hole started clenching as he felt himself inch his high, his hands had reached for the arm of the sofa behind him in order to get a grip of something as Eric kept really putting it into him. The grip on his hair never faltered and instead only tightened when Winksy approached his peak crying out ‘daddy’ over and over again, his hole clenched madly around Eric’s twitching cock as his face contorted in pleasure, feeling his own member twitching upon the release. Winksy’s moans and whimpers went at least an octave higher as he came, spurting the warm liquid from his cock all over himself as Eric came at the same time, groaning and moaning deeply as his thrusts became sporadic and somehow even rougher for a second, milking his cum inside Winksy’s ass. 

They both created a complete mess of themselves and even the sofa, Winksy had come a lot and had dirtied his stomach and chest plus Eric’s stomach and some places of the sofa, and when Eric pulled his dick from his ass his thick cum was dripping from Harry’s hole to his thighs and down the sofa as well. 

Eric barely took notice of the mess they had done as he was too busy catching his breath as they came down from their high. Winksy still couldn’t believe how a simple movie night managed to escalate this much, not that he was complaining of course. Eric really should get his friends’ movies checked though, there was probably a reason that friend of his left him with them. 

They were silent for a while, both only focusing on calming down and getting a grasp of what happened and how they got there. How easily everything escalated just showed them how much they had been desperately needy for each other all this time. 

“...We ruined your sofa.” Harry breathlessly broke the silence with the remark as he felt his own hole still leaking and dirtying the sofa even further. 

At least they ruined it for a good reason. 

“Guess I’ll have to get a new one.” Eric chuckled in response, his body still hovering above Winksy’s. 

It was probably the wisest idea, there was no way he was going to recover his sofa from all those cum stains. They went back to silence for a moment, until Dier suddenly spoke again. 

“...Since I’m getting a new sofa, we could ruin this one more.” 

Oh boy _._ This is going to be a long night. 


	2. Rough Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know if I should write bottom Sonny or bottom Dele when it comes to this pairing because for me I’d write both being bottoms so I think they’d take turns I don’t know ksksksk. Anyway, this is BOTTOM!SONNY although I had hinted the other way around in some of my fics. 
> 
> I’d ask for opinions on preferences to someone beforehand, but I literally don’t have any friends that are in this fandom, even on the internet, so... 😊
> 
> Anyway here it is, the DeleSon version of this story. Yes, it starts similar with the DierWinks one because like I said it comes from the same essential plot, but it’s not a copy & paste don’t worry.

Since they had a few days of holidays in their  hands but the weather was awful, Dele had invited Son to his house to hang out with him that day. Dele didn’t really have anything planned which lead them to binge watching some TV Shows all day long, showing Sonny some of the good ones before they went random. They were watching Netflix on Dele’s bed since the TV in his bedroom was better not to mention how the bed is  definitely much cosier to binge watch something. Besides, it was only him and Sonny, therefore they didn’t need that much space. Dele was lying down on the right side of his bed, next to the nightstand where the leftovers from their snacks were while Sonny was just half-lying on the left side of the bed curled into one of the pillows that he hugged.

They had just finished an episode of a show that wasn’t really that enticing, causing them to be quite tired of watching multiple episodes type of series, and of Netflix in general really. Both men had come to an agreement that they had enough of Netflix for that day, hence Dele closed it then slumped himself back on the bed, wondering what they could watch next that would be more fun. Dele was still in a mood for watching something, and Sonny didn’t seem to be tired of it either. Especially because it had been a good decision that they were having their binge-watching session on Dele’s bed since it was extremely comfy, therefore they didn’t mind watching films for eternity at that moment.

“What do you want to watch now?” Dele asked as he stretched his back on the bed.

“Mmm, I don’t know. Anything but Netflix.” Sonny answered honestly as he kept hugging his pillow because he always had to be hugging something apparently.

“Yeah, same.” Dele agreed tiredly. “Well, I have a few films here with me from a friend of mine. Do you want to have a look?”

“Uhm, okay. What are they about?”

“I’m not sure, I never watched them actually.” Dele answered as he got up from the bed, trying to remember where he had put the small box with the said films.

Sonny patiently waited as Dele went fetch the movies and the latter came back shortly after with a small box with a few film cases. Since everything nowadays was digital, Sonny had even forgotten for a moment that those physical media still existed. Dele set the box on the mattress and started browsing the cases alongside Sonny who let go of his pillow and sat up to help him. 

It was proven to be a difficult task though. Most film cases didn’t have a cover and the few that had were extremely vague and the titles didn’t give any hint towards what they were about. They really needed to pick randomly on it.

“How are we supposed to know what the film is about if they are like this?” Son asked a bit taken aback at how they really had no idea what the hell they were about to watch.

“Well, we can’t. Even better: surprise film.” Dele smiled as he answered, ready to take his chances to be  entertained or bored with whatever they would pick.

They ended up deciding what film they would watch in the most random manner possible. Dele asked Sonny to close his eyes and pick one of the cases and that would be it. Son was a bit reluctant to the idea of the ‘unknown’ at first, unlike Dele who didn’t mind shooting in the dark, but it could be a bit fun that they were choosing something that they have no clue. The title on the case was ‘Rough Play” which lead Dele to believe that it could be about sports or something.

Dele prepared the film to start, put the box aside and then made his way back to the bed, observing for a moment how Sonny had gone back to hugging his beloved pillow, and then settled himself on his side again. He pressed the button on the controller to start the film before setting it on the nightstand, next to the snacks.

It started off slow, the main character was a man and most initial scenes were of him with his friends, almost looking like a comedy film for a moment until things seemed to get a bit more serious, which lead them to think this could be a drama. The production of the film didn’t seem to be the best and the acting was also a bit off, either way they were keen on giving it a shot since they were captivated enough to find out exactly where this was going. The main character had met another guy and they quickly became very close friends, making Dele think this was a friendship story or something.

However, he soon noticed that his hunch had been awfully wrong when the two men were on the main character’s house and started kissing during that scene.

“Aaw, how cute!” Dele commented as he took in the turn of events.

Sonny was still silent on his end of the bed, just hugging the pillow as he kept watching the film silently. Dele wasn’t sure what Son’s thoughts were on what they had just stumbled upon, but he thought it was sweet how this turned out to be a gay romance.

Nevertheless, the kissing scene was lasting a bit too long, and it wasn’t just kissing anymore. The scene started to get more heated as their kissing was  fierce, and they began to remove each other’s clothes.

“Uhm, not ‘cute’.” Dele joked as the scene was quickly unfolding to become one of those sex scenes in romantic films.

Although he was taking it lightly, those two characters started becoming too obscene for comfort. He wondered for a moment why the scene was still going or not cutting just to sum up the sex like it usually is in films. The two men were almost completely naked save for their underwear and they could clearly see their erections on the picture. This was becoming a bit weird.

The fact that Sonny was still completely silent was not helping the awkward situation at all. Dele was mildly uncomfortable and embarrassed at that moment and how the scene was way too detailed as those two men made their way to the bed. Surely this scene would end soon now that they were already on the bed. Yet, the moment they removed their underwear Dele widened his eyes in surprise as he realised his mistake. Their cocks were actually hard on camera and the scene didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Maybe Dele’s idea of watching a random film without prior knowledge about it to be more fun wasn’t that much of a great idea after all. Well, at least he did get surprised by their choice just like he had expected, although this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

It had become quite clear to him that this was a porno. He wasn't sure at first what he was supposed to do upon realisation, even because he never expected to have such kind of films in his house. Dele doesn't remember correctly how he got those films from his friend and neither the reason to why that friend hadn't picked them up. But now there he was, watching a gay porno with Sonny on his bed.

Those two men were doing the good old sixty-nine before one of them proceeded to start fingering the other one. Dele wasn’t sure why they were still watching it, but he thought it was hilarious how they got to this situation.

“Well, this was unexpected.” He chuckled, not really paying attention to the film anymore. “Guess your pick wasn’t the best choice.”

However, Dele noticed how Sonny was still awfully quiet and it started to worry him. He looked to his side and noticed how Sonny had his eyes wide and his face was  absolutely red , holding to his pillow very tightly as he seemed baffled by what they were watching. Dele had been so unbothered and thought that the situation was so funny that he completely forgot to check what Sonny had been feeling about it. Upon realisation, he didn’t really think this was that funny anymore as Son looked in shock.

“Uhm, I’ll turn it off.” Dele commented more seriously now that he realised the situation.

He was about to reach for the controller, but Sonny’s voice startled him and accidentally stopped him from moving.

“W-Why do y-you even have t-this?”

“Hey, they’re not mine! I didn’t know I had this either!” Dele defended himself embarrassedly, hoping that Sonny didn’t think he was a porn freak or something. “They are from a friend of mine, I told you!”

Silence fell upon them for a moment and that was probably a mistake considering the only thing they could hear was the porno. The man who had been fingering that guy had started to put his cock inside him now, and the moans coming from the bottom were nothing short of obscene. Dele totally forgot to reach for the controller again as his attention got a bit captivated by what was happening in the picture before averting his attention to Sonny, who still kept staring at the screen with wide eyes without looking away for a second.

“Uhm.... Do you have a problem with it? ...With it being two guys, I mean.” Dele asked carefully and curiously, wondering if that was the reason behind Sonny’s reaction.

“N-No, that’s not it.” Sonny finally averted his eyes from the screen and shyly looked back at Dele. “I-It’s just that... I don’t get it.”

“What do you not get?” He asked but Sonny’s attention had been drawn back to the porno again as those two started to really fuck.

Dele internally groaned and quickly fetched the controller to turn it off already in order to end Sonny’s discomfort and get his attention back to him. The moment the screen went black Son looked away as he gulped nervously, hugging his pillow awkwardly now.

“I don’t get how... you know...” Son finally tried to answer Dele’s previous question.

“I don’t.” Dele chuckled in response. “You need to be more specific.”

“H-How someone can like having something... up  _ there _ ...” Sonny answered awkwardly. “O-Or how it works...”

_ Oh _ . Wait a minute, has Sonny never seen two men fuck? Well, Dele supposes not everyone in some point in life searched for gay porn then. He thought everyone has done it at least once when younger regardless of their sexuality, but this was Sonny after all.

“You’ve never seen gay porn?” Dele couldn’t help but ask anyway, still feeling a bit amazed. “Or heard about how it works or something?”

Sonny shyly shook his head in response.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never once when touching yourself put a finger up your bum?”

“...No?”

Awkward. That’s another thing Dele thought everyone does at some point in life, again, regardless of their sexuality, just to see how it is at least. Then again, this was Sonny.

Son didn’t seem disgusted or bothered by it, he just looked as if he simply doesn’t get it.

“W-Well, it’s not so difficult to understand.” Dele started feeling awkward as he tried to explain. “It feels good having something inside your ass if done correctly, that’s about it.”

Sonny sat up on the bed, pillow still in his arms and was looking back at Dele with pondering eyes, genuinely just trying to understand it, and this time it was Dele who averted the gaze.

“E-Especially for a man since we have... Uh, you know... the prostate there.”

Dele never thought he would need to explain sex for a friend of his, especially not for someone older than him. Yet there he was, trying to explain to Sonny how amazing it feels having a dick up your ass.

“I-I guess it makes sense.”

A small silence fell upon them again, but at least this time there wasn’t porn in the background to make it weirder.

“...I could show you if you want.”

Wow. Even Dele himself couldn’t believe his own words for a moment. He wasn’t sure how he got the boldness from, but he certainly didn’t think before talking, like always. Sonny immediately widened his eyes upon the offer, his cheeks blushing as he tried to understand if Dele was being serious or not.

“I-I mean, if you’re curious to know how it is... I would take good care of you...”

Dele felt his own face heating as he couldn’t stop his mouth from blurting out those words, feeling stupid for a moment as he looked away, mildly scared that Sonny was going to think this was getting too weird. This unexpected situation was getting to Dele’s head though.

“O-Okay...”

Well then. That answer was even more unexpected, that’s for fucking sure.

“...Are you sure?” Dele asked to be certain, he doesn’t want to push Sonny into doing anything that he doesn’t want. “You understand what I’m saying, right?”

Sonny nodded shyly in response.

Dele gulped as he processed the current situation, realising what they had just agreed on. He thought for a second what he should do next, but he decided to think less and act more because then he wouldn’t overthink things. Dele slowly crawled and approached Sonny on the bed, causing the Korean to look away embarrassedly for a moment as he took in what was about to happen. Son was clutching tightly onto the pillow, clearly feeling nervous and shy as Dele was right in front of him. Dele slowly reached for the pillow and gently took it away from Sonny’s hands, putting it away even though it had been making Son feel safe for the past minutes. The moment it was away from him, Dele could see how Sonny was hard, not so different from himself after everything they’ve been talking about.

“Tell me if you want me stop something.” Dele softly warned and earned a small nod in response.

For a moment he thought if he should ask what the boundary was, but since they were about to do the real thing surely Sonny won’t mind if he kissed him, right? Dele threw his worries away and decided to give it a shot, see if he was going to be pushed away or not. He slowly reached even closer to Sonny, breaking the distance between their lips, pressing softly just to test at first. Son didn’t try to move away nor did he flinch, so Dele took that as a green light that kissing is allowed.

He moved his mouth to guide Sonny into a proper open-mouthed kiss, slightly licking Son's lips to ask for him to make way for his tongue to explore his mouth. Son gave permission and Dele gladly continued the kiss, slowly dancing their tongues together as he gently pushed Son back to lie down on the bed as Dele got on top of him without breaking the kiss. He started to slowly roam his hands over Son’s upper body, touching random places as he deepened their kiss. Then Dele proceeded to trail his hands over Sonny’s lower body, lightly groping and caressing his ass since that’s where the main target of this experimenting for Sonny was. 

Son lowly moaned into his mouth at the action, bringing his hands up to hold onto Dele in the process. Dele broke the kiss to look at Sonny, realising how his friend’s face was flushing as he slightly panted, clearly being affected by what was happening. Without breaking the eye contact, Dele removed Son’s t-shirt and threw it elsewhere before doing the same to his own, getting themselves half naked and then resumed the kiss. He quickened the pace of the kiss this time, his tongue becoming more imposing inside Sonny’s mouth as things started to get more heated.

Dele lightly groped at Sonny’s hard-on, causing the latter to gasp at the action, before spreading his legs apart to settle himself between them. He broke the kiss this time to slowly remove Son’s shorts and underwear at once, without breaking eye contact once again. Son clutched onto the bedsheets on each side, letting Dele do as he wanted and trusting him to do whatever was right. Dele discarded Sonny’s shorts and underwear alongside their shirts, and then took a good look at how Sonny lightly squirmed in embarrassment for being completely naked under him. Dele pressed soft kisses to his neck to comfort him, wanting to calm him down for what was going to come next.

He slightly moved away from Son’s close space and leaned to the nightstand on the side of the bed, opening the drawer as he reached for the bottle of lube he kept there. Sonny observed it and couldn’t help but gulp, the anticipation clearly getting to him. And to be honest, Dele himself was feeling a bit nervous too because he really wants to make Sonny feel good, show him how amazing it can be, make him enjoy it so that maybe he’d like to do it with Dele again. He shoved those hopeful thoughts away, trying to focus instead on proceeding with this first and worrying about his feelings towards his friend later.

Dele opened the lid of the bottle and coated his fingers with the substance before setting the bottle aside on the bed. He carefully glanced at Son’s blushing face, wanting to be sure that he wasn’t changing his mind.

“You okay?” He asked gently, aware that this was going to be a new sensation to his friend.

Sonny simply nodded in response, being incredibly quiet for someone that is usually difficult to shut up.

Dele approached his index finger to his entrance and Sonny lightly gasped at the cold feeling of the lube. He let him calm down a bit and then began to slowly insert his finger inside, causing Sonny to hold tightly onto the sheets again as he slightly widened his eyes at the intruding feeling, surprised how easily it was going in because of the lube. Dele seated his finger deep inside him and let Son adjust himself to the sensation for a moment, before starting to slowly move that finger inside. He thrusted it shallowly at first, not wanting to scare Sonny with too intense feelings at the start, going with a slow pace until he felt that Son was comfortable enough to take it a bit deeper.

Sonny started to whimper as he still looked surprised at the feeling, letting his mouth hang slightly open while some shaky breaths escape his lips as well. Dele kept working his finger inside until he felt that Son was ready to feel a bigger stretch, and slowly added a second finger. This time Sonny widened his eyes at the sensation, his small whimpers beginning to evolve into small moans as Dele’s fingers worked inside him carefully but deeply. Sometimes Dele stopped thrusting his fingers to scissor his hole instead, causing Son to gasp at the rougher stretch as he prepped him for something more.

“How does it feel?” Dele asked with a low voice, something intense hidden behind it.

“I-It’s weird... B-But it feels good.”

Good. He was glad that Sonny was feeling good because Dele certainly was enjoying watching and doing this to him.

Dele increased the pace of his fingers a bit, drawing more of those small moans from Sonny as the Korean began biting down on his lower lip. He suddenly pushed his fingers deep inside him and then curled them up, reaching that spot that Dele knew how amazing it felt. Sonny moaned the loudest at the sudden wonderful sensation, face flushing deeper and eyes widening as he felt mildly ashamed of the sound that he had just let escape his lips. Dele internally grinned in satisfaction that Son also felt really good there and couldn’t help but tease him a bit more, thrusting his fingers to his prostate.

Sonny’s thighs had begun trembling and his moans grew louder as he started arching his back off the bed, shutting his eyes for it was too intense.

“D-Dele, if you keep doing that I-I'm going to...” Son managed to breathlessly warn between moans.

Dele smirked but then stopped the movements and retracted his fingers, not wanting Sonny to reach his high too soon since there was still more to come. Son was breathing heavily as he calmed down from the teasing for a moment. Dele took the opportunity to finish removing his own clothes, discarding his pants and underwear as Sonny observed him doing so, then reached for the lube again to coat his own member this time. He noticed how Son glanced over his cock for a second, clearly curious to know how it was going to feel inside him. They shared one last thoughtful glance with each other and then Dele lined his cock to Sonny’s entrance.

“B-Be gentle.” Sonny nervously said.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Dele assured, wanting to make this a pleasurable experience for his friend.

He started to slowly guide his member inside his hole, carefully retracting it a bit before pushing further in to reach deeper. Dele leaned down to be close to Sonny as he noticed how the latter had started to tense up, pressing kisses to his neck to coo him from the initial discomfort that would soon become pleasure. Son immediately held tightly onto Dele, pulling him even closer to him as he practically hugged the man to comfort himself as Dele's cock kept breaching his hole. 

Son pulled Dele to a sloppy kiss when his cock was fully seated inside him, the maddening feeling of being inside Sonny getting to Dele as well as he could barely answer the kiss yet still tried his best. They broke out of it once Dele started to slowly move inside him, causing Sonny to moan shakily at the first thrust. Dele kept his movements slow and gentle at first, letting Son grow used to the stretch and feeling, being careful just as he promised.

When he felt Sonny relax a bit and his moans were growing, Dele began quickening his pace, losing himself in the sensation as well, letting out a few moans escape his own lips. The fact that they managed to get into this because of a stupid porno was beyond Dele. Yet he couldn’t help but forget about that detail since he was way too focused on making Sonny feel good, excited to be the one to grant Son this experience because he was keen to do a good job for him. And by the sounds and faces Sonny was making, he was indeed doing a good job.

“Y-You can go faster.”

Dele gladly complied, increasing the speed of his thrusts as well as the power a bit, letting Son feel what he wanted to feel. Everything seemed to be growing more intense by the second, the way Sonny was holding tightly onto Dele was making the younger start to lose more control as he started to really put it into him although still careful enough not to hurt Sonny.

The sound of the lube made everything sound wetter and obscener as both men moaned, approaching their release with each thrust. Son had started to kiss and lightly suck on Dele’s neck since that was in front of his mouth, holding impossibly tighter onto Dele as he was inching closer to his high. Dele wasn’t far behind, his thrusts starting to become sporadic and his moans also louder as Sonny’s hole started clenching around his cock. 

“Sonny... Where do you want me to come?” Dele asked breathlessly, panting as he couldn’t hold himself for much longer.

Son’s face flushed a deep shade of red at the question, his dick twitching as he was also about to come.

“I-Inside... You can come inside me.” He moaned in response, his sounds starting to become breathy as well.

Dele didn’t need to be told twice and started to aim his last thrusts to Sonny’s sweet spot, and that was the last straw for the Korean who arched his back off the bed as he moaned the filthiest, his hole madly tightening around Dele’s cock again as he came. Dele couldn’t control his approach anymore and came at the same time, moaning breathlessly as he released his cum inside his hole while Sonny coated their stomachs with his own.

They came down from their high in unison breathlessly, Sonny finally letting go of Dele as he collapsed on the bed and Dele carefully slumped on top of him, dirtying themselves even further especially since they were both sweaty. Dele still couldn’t believe how they managed to get here but boy was he glad that they did. They stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, both just trying to regain their breaths and get a grasp of reality.

"… I think I get it now.” Son shyly broke the silence.

Dele smiled in response, glad that he managed to make it feel good for Sonny too. However, Son’s next words surprised him out of his mind.

“But I-I think there are some things I need to learn better... So maybe you should show me again?”

Well then. If Sonny was suggesting it who was Dele to say otherwise.

“Well... Practice does make perfect after all.” He answered truthfully.

“Then let’s practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://bit.ly/2YwUrhu) is me finishing my thousandth fic during this endless quarantine. 
> 
> Uhm if you want to chat with me or whatever hmu on [Tumblr](https://aesthetic-football.tumblr.com), I can talk about literally anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.


End file.
